onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Pirates
|captain = Desire }} The Sweet Pirates are an all-female group of pirates led by Desire, originating from the East Blue. The crew was nearly annihilated by the Silver Pirate Alliance, and the remaining members joined the Alliance, not knowing that they were the attackers, officially dissolving the crew. Later, the remaining four members were betrayed by the Silver Pirate Alliance and set back out to sea on their own. Crew Members The crew initially consisted of Desire and several of her female friends, but everyone spare Desire and three others were killed in an attack at sea. They all wear traditional Japanese sarashi bindings under long coats resembling those of Japanese street thugs, with Desire wearing a blue one and the other three wearing white ones. The members are all extremely loyal to each other, and are quick to help any of their own in peril. Desire's three crew members call her "Big Sis". Crew Strength The crew's strength seems to revolve around their extremely refined boat maneuvering skills, as they even claim to be the fastest boat racers in the East Blue. They are capable of utilizing their battle boats to chase enemies and execute team-oriented hit-and-run maneuvers. Ships The Sweet Pirates all ride Battle Boats, which are fish that resemble real-life sailfish. Similar to how the Rosy Life Riders ride their Flying Fish, the Sweet Pirates have tamed several of these Battle Boats, and added attachments to them, making them easier to ride, both in the sea and on land. They're also equipped with dual rapid-fire cannons. History Past After Bartolomeo decided to not sail to the top with Desire, she took her other friends out to sea instead, forming the Sweet Pirates. The crew was nearly annihilated by the Silver Pirate Alliance in the New World, and the alliance leader Bill staged a rescue of them. Not knowing he was the one who attacked them, the Sweet Pirates joined the Silver Pirate Alliance. Silver Mine Arc The Sweet Pirates led the mission to capture Monkey D. Luffy. After capturing Luffy and unintentionally Bartolomeo, the Sweet Pirates outmaneuvered the Straw Hat Pirates and Barto Club and escaped to Silver Mine. Inside the silver fortress on Silver Mine, the Sweet Pirates visited the imprisoned Luffy and took him to be presented to Bill. Bartolomeo suddenly arrived and attempted to protect Luffy, but Desire broke his pickax weapon. Bartolomeo and Luffy managed to escape, and on Bill's orders the Sweet Pirates took off in pursuit. The Sweet Pirates pursued Luffy and Bartolomeo outside, but Desire accidentally created a chasm which she and the two pirates fell into, although the rest of her crew managed to stop in time. Desire was attacked by Bill's subordinate Aveyron, who confirmed to her that Bill ordered him to kill her. Meanwhile, the other Sweet Pirates petitioned Bill to help rescue Desire, and he agreed, but he and Peseta ended up capturing them. Desire escaped the mine, and Peseta held her crewmates hostage to prevent Desire and her allies from attacking. However, the Sweet Pirates were liberated by Roronoa Zoro, and they regrouped, deciding to leave the island. However, Desire separated from her crewmates in order to settle her business with Bill. The Sweet Pirates escaped on a Silver Pirate Alliance ship with other Alliance members as Silver Mine began sinking in the ocean. Desire then rode in with Luffy and Bartolomeo after the trio defeated Bill, and the Sweet Pirates regrouped on the Going Luffy-senpai. Deciding to set out on their own again to reach the top, they set out to sea in their Battle Boats. References Site Navigation ru:Сладкие Пираты it:Pirati Sweet Category:Non-Canon Pirate Crews Category:Silver Pirate Alliance